IkkixPandora
by Sakuragaby
Summary: Con el nombre más original del mundo...es el regalo de cumpleaños de una de mis hermanas de otra madre y otro padre, siendo un one shot de, bueno...IkkixPandora


Los personajes le pertenecen a Masami Kurumada.  
 _ **Esto está hecho especialmente por el cumple de mi querida onee-san que por alguna u otra razón ama a Ikki.**_

 _ **Ok, ahora el IkkixPandora.**_

…

-¡Vamos, ayúdenme!- dijo Ikki sacudiendo a Shun por los hombros.  
-¡Ikki!- dijo Hyioga dándole una suave bofetada.- Bien, ahora que estás tranquilo, explícanos de qué demonios estás hablando.-  
-Hoy es el cumpleaños de Pandora y…bueno…yo…- dijo queriendo mantener su imagen de indiferencia que ya de por sí había perdido.  
-Y quieres celebrarle.- dijo Seiya.  
-Si quieres decirlo así…- dijo Ikki sentándose junto a su hermano.  
-¿Hay dobles intenciones?- preguntó Shiryu que hasta ahora parecía no presta atención al problema del peliazul.  
-¡¿Te quieres confesar?!- preguntó Shun con el torso en las piernas de Ikki mientras tomaba a Ikki por la camiseta.  
-Shun, cálmate, ya te dije que si quieres consejos para declararte yo te puedo ayudar.- dijo Seiya.  
-¡Cierto! Porque cuando te confesaste con Saori todo salió muy bien ¿No? Ah! cierto, no le has dicho nada de eso en cuatro años.- dijo Shun volteando su vista hacia Seiya.  
-¡ A ver, esperen! ¡¿Confesarme?! ¡Ni que ella fuera Cura!- dijo Ikki.  
-Es una forma de decir que vas a expresar tus sentimientos amorosos a Pandora.- dijo Shiryu cerrando el libro que estaba leyendo.  
-¡Es cierto Ikki! Todos aquí sabemos muy bien lo que sientes por Pandora…además hablas dormido y mencionas mucho a Pandora.- dijo Hyioga.  
-¡¿Y tú cómo sabes que hablo dormido?!- preguntó asustado el ojiazul.  
-Un día deje mi celular en tu habitación y estaba grabando…Además a Shun se le ha escapado muchas veces lo que dices dormido.- contestó el ruso.  
-Eres raro.- dijo Ikki dirigiéndose a Hyioga.

*Mientras tanto, Shun y Seiya peleaban en una esquina de la habitación*

-Volviendo al tema…¿Te vas declarar a Pandora?- preguntó Shiryu.  
-Pues…sí.- dijo Ikki encogiéndose de hombros como si se tratara de cualquier otra cosa menos importante.  
-Si tienes esa actitud ni sueñes que te va a corresponder.- dijo Hyioga.  
-Pues así soy yo. Si me quiere, me va a querer así.- dijo Ikki saliendo de la casa con las manos en sus bolsillos.

Mientras todos se quedaban perplejos y confundidos, los dos pleitistas de la esquina hablaron.  
-¿No que quería que le ayudáramos?- preguntaron los menores del grupo al mismo tiempo.  
Hyioga y Shiryu soltaron un largo y pesado suspiro.  
-De Ikki se puede esperar todo…- dijeron el pelinegro y el rubio a la vez.  
-¿Vamos a ver qué pasa?- preguntó Seiya.  
-Sí.- dijeron los demás.

Ser parte de la adinerada y conocida familia Kido podía traer sus ventajas de vez en cuando. Como por ejemplo poder reservar todo el restaurante de la pizza favorita de Pandora para su cumpleaños.

Ikki tomó su celular y llamó a Pandora diciendo: _"Ven a la pizzería ya."_ Y colgando después.

(así es la fineza de hoy en día)

Pandora entraba al lugar bastante oscuro un poco confundida.

-¿Ikki?- preguntó viendo que en todo el lugar no había nadie, pero había una mesa preparada con la una pizza de hongos y carne de res y una jarra bastante grande de Coca-Cola.  
-Sorpresa.- dijo Ikki saliendo de debajo de la mesa.  
-¿Gracias?- dijo Pandora mientras dudaba sobre si sentarse o no.  
-¿Qué esperas para sentarte a comer?- dijo Ikki tratando de no sonar grosero.

La pelimorada se sentó y comenzó a comer.

-Oye…Me creo que me gustas.- dijo Ikki en medio de la comida.

*Mientras tanto debajo de la cuarta mesa después de al lado*  
-Eso es no tener tacto.- susurró Hyioga.  
-Recuérdenme jamás pedirle consejos amorosos a Ikki.- dijo Shun. –Ni a Seiya.- terminó con el afán de molestar más al castaño. Pero se ganó un golpe en la cabeza. –Ahora que recuerdo…Shiryu si tiene novia ¿Shiryu, me ayudas?-  
-Te ayudaría con gusto, pero yo crecí con Sunrei.- dijo el pelinegro.  
-Yo también crecí con June.- dijo el ojiverde.  
-Cierto…comenzamos mañana…- dijo Shiryu con una sonrisa que daba miedo.  
-Shiryu, en este momento tienes cara de maniático y me estás asustando.- dijo Hyioga.  
-Oye, la tuya está todo el tiempo en tu cara y yo no me quejo.- dijo Shiryu.

*Siguiendo con Pandora e Ikki*

-¿Cómo que creo?- preguntó Pandora.  
-Bueno…es que…¡Me atraes! ¡¿Bien?! Lo dije, me atraes.- dijo sonrojado y molesto a la vez.  
Pandora soltó una pequeña risita.  
-Hace poco menos de un año me llamabas insecta.- dijo ella.  
-Y sigues siendo una insecta…pero quiero que seas _mi_ insecta.- dijo Ikki.

Pandora empezó a reírse a carcajadas.  
-¡¿De qué te ríes?!- dijo Ikki.  
-¿Me estás pidiendo que seamos novios?- preguntó ella. -¿A mí?-  
-Si lo quieres ver de esa manera…Digamos que sí.- dijo él tomando un poco de soda.  
-Está bien.- dijo ella.  
-¿De verdad quieres ser mi novia? ¿Pasar tiempo juntos y aguantarme?- preguntó Ikki.  
-Sí ¿Por qué no? Tu también me gustas. Te quiero, de una extraña manera…pero te quiero, pedazo de animal.- dijo Pandora.  
-Yo también te amo, insecta.- dijo Ikki

*De nuevo con los cuatro metidos*  
-Ikki se parece a Vegeta.- dijo Hyioga.  
-Un "te quiero" gusta. Pero el "te amo insecta" enamora.- dijo Seiya.  
-En serio, Jamás le pediré consejos amorosos a mi hermano o a Seiya.- dijo el peliverde.

Seiya quiso golpear a Shun, pero no le salió, lo único que salió fueron ellos cuatro de debajo de la mesa tirando el mantel.  
-Me imaginaba que estarían aquí.- dijo Ikki.  
-Concuerdo.- dijo la Pandora.

 _ **FIN!**_

 _ **Notas: Bueno, onee-San…he aquí uno de tus regalos. Creo que ya será de noche cuando lo veas, pero igual. ¡Feliz cumpleaños!**_


End file.
